Engaged?
by Senbatsusya
Summary: For the first time, Oreki Houtarou decides to go against his motto.


Hyouka Fanfic

Disclaimer: Hyouka is not mine.

This may be **super** out of character but please bear with me lol.

It may have typos bc I'm too lazy to proofread.

* * *

For the first time, Oreki Houtarou decides to go against his motto.

Oreki Houtarou's POV

"If I don't have to do it, I wont. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick."

To conserve energy. This is my motto, or so I thought.

I never wanted to waste my energy like this.

I can't believe I would go this far, just for her.

* * *

I traversed to the club room as usual. Walking to the same hallway, to the same clubs, experiencing the same thing everyday. It's almost time for the Kanya Fest, and like last year, we plan on creating an anthology as for tradition of the Classic Literature Club. Well, like last year, I probably will end up for the most work for it anyway. I sighed as I disregarded the thought.

As I was about to open the club room door, I happen to hear them talking.

"What?!" Mayaka exclaims. That loud voice startled me so much while I was supposed to open the door that I just decided to listen quietly in their conversation. The door was already partly opened, but only making a noise that only I can hear. Chitanda was being interrogated by Mayaka while Satoshi was just listening attentively.

'Wait, why am I hiding here anyway?' I asked myself.

"Yeah. I'm engaged." Chitanda admits. Engaged? Excuse me? I stood there in shock, dumbfounded, of what I just heard. Soon, it happens to turn into a weak and sad smile, as I thought, 'There was no way she was gonna like me, anyway. Why was I even disappointed?'

This feelings of mine, will only waste energy anyway.

However, my heart seems to ache. 'Well, whatever. If she is happy with him, I'm fine with it.' I thought, comforting myself, as I leave the school.

"Damn, it's raining." I uttered.

"I don't feel well today, Satoshi. I can't attend club today. Sorry." I texted him.

'I don't have an umbrella or anything, huh? ' I thought to myself.

Well I can just run through it, I guess.

Besides, I think I don't have the courage to face Chitanda after what I've heard.

I ran through the rain, entered the house, went to my room, and lied face down on the bed.

As I gathered all my thoughts, lying on the bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

\- The Next Morning -

"Wake up, you lazy ass brother!" My noisy as fuck sister shouted at me. She didn't need to shout at me like that. I swear, her normal voice sounds as if it has been amplified. As if I could say that to her, though.

One word of those kinds and I'm off to the hospital. No joke.

I didn't budge and just continued sleeping. It's still early anyway. Besides, I feel weird.

"It's 7 AM, idiot!" With that sentence, she tossed the blanket over the floor.

"Ugh. I don't feel good right now, Tomoe. Can we postpone this until later?" I pleaded. Sheesh. Now I feel cold.

"Oh my god, Oreki. Perhaps, you have a fever?" She spoke in disbelief.

"Is it really weird that I get a fever?" I retorted.

"They said that idiots don't catch fevers so..." She answered back.

"Damn you, bitch ass sister!"I cursed under my breath.

"What did you say to me, huh?" She demanded, glaring at me with her infamous demeaning eyes.

"No-nothing. I was just gonna tell you how great a sister you are." I said, not wanting any injuries.

"Oh gosh, Oreki! How sweet of you!" She exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna take care of you so stay there, okay?" She said, while trotting towards the kitchen.

What the heck?! She looks like she seemed happy that I'm sick. Well, probably not. She is happy about it.

"39 degrees Celsius only, huh?" Tomoe sighed. So you want more, huh?

"Can you eat on your own?" She asked me.

"Of course, I can. I can't cook though." I replied.

"Of course, you can't." She said, smiling creepily.

"Well, unfortunately, I need to give souvenirs to my friends so, take care of yourself while I'm away, okay? Don't read my S&M hidden under my bed!" She told me.

"Who cares about your S&M, you stupid sister?!" I shouted, throwing my pillow towards her.

Unfortunately, she catched it. Well, I expected it anyways.

"I just wanted you to know. Bye!" She exclaimed with a wink on her face.

I sighed as I picked up my blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm coming in!" That was the sentence I heard that woke me up.

"Oreki?" Chitanda? Why is she here? She didn't even knock at my door.

"Oreki?! Are you sick?" She asked me in disbelief.

"I think I am." I uttered.

"Well, stay there. Your sister told me to take care of you." She stated.

"Don't."

"Huh?" She asked, taken aback my word.

"You don't have to this anymore, ok? Stop forcing yourself." I told her, looking away from her. Suddenly, tears start dropping from my eyes. I don't want this, but I think this is goodbye. Just seeing her hurts me. The thought of her being married to someone else.

I don't like that.

"Hu-uh? Why are you being like that Oreki?" She asked, her eyes also getting wet.

"I-I heard you got engaged." I cried, as I admitted that I heard their conversation.

"I don't want you to leave me. I don't like the thought of you being with someone else. It just makes me so jealous." I admitted, as I wiped my wet eyes with my hands.

"The truth is.. I like you, Chitanda." I confessed.

She stood there in shock, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, I just wanted you to know. It's not lik-" I said, before being slapped by her in the face.

She tackled me with such strength that I lied back to the bed with her sitting on me.

"Oreki, you're an idiot!" She cried, as she punched on my torso repeatedly.

"It's not like I wanted to be engaged! But you.."

"You acted as if our relationship didn't mean anything!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, looking towards me straight in the eyes.

"I also like you, Oreki!" She confessed back.

Excuse me?

"Don't act as if our relationship was as good as nothing!" She exclaimed. With that sentence, I was brought to tears once again.

"I-I'm sorry.." I whimpered, hugging her tightly.

I guess what my sister said was true, huh?

I really am an idiot.

* * *

This has been in my notes for quite some time now and I just wanted to finish it HAHAHA. This is bad I know sorry. I cringed while doing this lol. I probably might update this for closure lol.

p1. .st/9cb4050c9d1be49c98974e131047a648_ -cover image lol it wasn't mine and it will never be :c it's cute af tho.


End file.
